Emotion
by SacredLife
Summary: Tyson leaves the Bladebreakers because his past was catching up on him. At the same time, Kai figures out that he loves the bluehaired boy. Would he be able to get him back? Tyka, Implied Kare


STTGAL: Hi!

Kai: I thought you said you would be working on Meeting You Again.

STTGAL: Inspiration struck and if I leave it alone, it would be gone

Kai: …

Tyson: That's okay…This is a story with lots of chapters right?

STTGAL: I hope so! Enjoy the first chapter!

Emotion

LILILILILI

Tyson's POV

_It's over and done_

_But the heartache lives inside_

_And who's the one you're clinging to_

_Instead of me, tonight_

Tyson lay on the bed, staring at the white, blank ceiling. Just like what his feeling now-empty, without anything…except pain and fear…

He never expected Kai to do this. Even though he had never told the duel-haired teen his feelings, it still hurt…a lot.

Tyson had seen the signs but refused to believe it. He had seen Ray looking at the ice-cold captain with softness in his eyes. He had seen Kai catching that look and a light blush could be seen on his cheeks.

Just a few minutes ago, Tyson had gone out to see why Kai had not gone back to the room that he shared with him. He had been about to knock on Ray's door to ask him if he knew where the older teen was when he heard a loud moan coming from the room.

Tyson knew that he shouldn't look but he couldn't help himself. He had to see.

Grasping the cold doorknob, Tyson quietly twisted it. When he saw what was inside, his blood ran cold as his fear was realized. Without any noise, Tyson closed the door before going back to his room.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow, wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You'll never see me fall apart_

Tyson's eyes are aching from holding back tears. He would not cry, he could not cry.

Even though Tyson kept telling himself this, all he wanted to do was to curl up in a corner and cry, like a lost child.

He had thrown everything he was trained to since he was three, out of the window ever since he had fallen for Kai. He had been taught that emotions would only stand in his way, especially love…

Tyson rolled over and faced the wall. To make things worse, he had received a phone call in the afternoon, something which made his life turn into a roller coaster once again.

Flashback

It was afternoon and Kai had given them the afternoon off from training. The Ray and Max had gone out to somewhere and would not be back at the apartment the Bladebreakers shared until night. Kai was at some place that nobody knows. Tyson? He had gone back to the dojo to visit his grandfather, only to find that he was not at home.

'Well, since I've got nothing to do, I might as well stay here. It has been a long time since I came back anyway.'

The navy-haired boy sat down on the couch, intending to watch some television when the phone rang. Out of habit, Tyson went to pick it up.

"Hello?" He had been expecting the call to be from a friend of his wacky old grandfather but instead, it was from someone VERY unexpected.

/See you're well, Tyson…or should I call you Takao/

"V-voltaire?"

/Ahhh…I see that you remember me. So how have you been, Takao/

"Wh-what do you mean? Who's Takao?"

/Stop hiding, Takao. You've given us a lot of trouble, you know that? You're that first one that has escaped from me. I'm impressed. No wonder you're my favorite student…/

"What do you want?" Tyson mentally cursed at how weak his voice sounded.

/What I want? You know very well want I want, Takao. I want you back and working for me. I can tell that you've grown quite close to those team members of yours. You would need to be retrained, I see…/ Tyson caught the meaning behind those words.

'He can't…He can't hurt them…' Even though that is what Tyson was thinking, deep down, he knew that Voltaire would do it without any hesitation.

/So, what is your answer Takao? You'd better not disappoint me. I spent five years tracking you down and I wouldn't be happy if you reject my 'offer'…/

"I have no choice…" Tyson hated himself as soon as those words were out of his mouth. He clenched his fists tightly.

/See you in a few days then./

Tyson let out a chock as he slammed down on the table, refusing to let any tears fall.

End Flashback

The blue-haired boy clutched the blankets closer to himself. A tear escaped his control and slipped out of his eye.

Tyson blinked, trying to get the tears, which had accumulated in his eyes.

He almost jumped when he heard the door open. He did not expect Kai to come back tonight. Not so soon anyway.

Tyson's ears picked up the noises of Kai crawling into his bed. He couldn't sleep. Tonight would be the last night he's sleeping here. He would leave tomorrow.

Kai's POV

_In the words of a broken hearted_

_It's just emotions that's taking me over_

_Tied up with sorrow, lost in my song_

_But if you don't come back_

_Come back to me, darling_

_Know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

_Nobody left in this world kiss goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

Kai rushed out of Ray's room. It's not right. It didn't feel right. It feels…wrong.

That feeling he felt for Ray was not of love…What are they then?

'Of a brother…' With a start, he realized that. He didn't love Ray…

Kai slipped into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb his room mate's sleep. He got into his bed, his mind taking on a new train of thoughts.

What about Tyson then? He'd thought that the feelings he felt for Tyson were of a brother. But they're not. He had finally found out what it feels like to care for someone like a brother. Like Ray. He'd have to clear things up with him tomorrow.

So what does he feel for Tyson? Kai thought back to all the times he had spent with the blue-haired boy. He had been happy when he was happy. Sad when he was sad. Happy when he talked to him. Guilty when he yelled at him. A fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he sees him…

'This is love…How could I be so blind?'

Kai glanced over at the opposite bed. Tyson was sleeping with his back facing him. His gaze stayed for a moment before he noticed something different. Tyson's breathing isn't even, a little to fast for a person asleep…

'Is he awake?' Kai stared at the smaller boy's back. He frowned when he realized that the blue-haired beyblader had been behaving strangely ever since he came back. He seemed a bit more jumpy. Why is that?

Shaking his head, Kai shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably nothing. The younger boy can't hide a secret to save his life.

Closing his eyes, the duel-haired teen fell into a deep sleep.

LILILILILI

That's it! Review!


End file.
